Memories of his darling Rose
by plurds
Summary: I accidently deleted this off so I'm putting it back up there. ENJOY! And please review ;


1.

"So Doctor is this New Earth like a futuristic version of Earth? Like I bet they have flying cars and everything huh?"

The Doctor skipped around the TARDIS, pressing buttons and pulling switches, looking confused. Amy flipped her hair and rolled her eyes, watching the Doctor pounce around. "No, that is not good. Not good at all" He murmured in a low voice. Amy immediately popped her head up. That meant something was wrong, which also meant that something exciting was about to happen. Amy jumped up and down "Oh! What is it Doctor? No! Let me guess! The TARDIS's engine-or whatever- failed. WAIT! NO! The TARDIS got pulled into some void so now were stuck in some dimension!" The Doctor looked up at Amy with a surprised look on his face. She began to wonder what he was thinking, "What? What is it Doctor?" He pressed a button on the TARDIS controls and buried his face in his hands, sighed and then looked back up at her. "You're exactly right. We're stuck in some kind of void"

"Is that bad? I mean I'm sure you can get us out. You always seem to get us out."

"It's not that simple, Amy."

"How is it not simple? Explain it to me; I can try to understand it"

"No Amy! You can't! The void is the void! Once you're in the void, you stay in the void! How the TARDIS ended up here I don't know!"

Amy stepped back. She knew when the Doctor got angry it was better to just back away and let him cool off. The Doctor went on mumbling to him, "Can we be? No! Of course not! But are we? Are we really?" There were probably a million thoughts going into his head. She loved the way the Doctor babbled on about pointless matters and how he always had that bewildered expression on his face. She loved his sparkling blue eyes and his soft chestnut hair. Not to mention she loved his quirky bow tie. "THAT'S IT! OH I AM SO STUPID!" Amy startled by the Doctor's epiphany pulled herself back to reality.

The Doctor ran out the TARDIS entrance with Amy following.

Amy entered a state of awe.

Cars bustled by in the street. Happy families walked out of stores with big shopping bags. They were in London, jolly good London. "We're in London?" Amy asked scratching her head in confusion. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and whirled it around. It buzzed and hissed and then it was quiet.

"No. We're not in London."

"Well it very well looks like London!"

The Doctor grabbed Amy's arm. He pulled her close, looking straight into her tiny eyes. He peered into her mind, looking at her with great seriousness. All Amy could do was look back at him and wonder what he was thinking. "Listen Amy," he whispered, "trust nothing you see, hear, touch, taste, or smell. It's all an illusion". Amy's mind went crazy. In her brain questions popped out of nowhere and then her thoughts became silent.

"Does that sign say 'sale'?"

And like that Amy was off running towards a clothing shop, out of The Doctor's grasp. "Amy! No! Ugh! Girls and clothes! - Hold on," he sniffed the air scanning for any information. "2004? It's 2004? Blimey….Amy! Wait up!"

The Doctor finally caught up with Amy inside a clothing shop. She was browsing through a rack of bright colored blouses. "Amy! Were you just listening to me? This isn't real!" Amy continued to rummage through the rack, "I'm pretty sure this is real. I mean shirts for half off? Come on! How could that not be real?" Amy smiled at The Doctor expecting him to give her a big lecture but he did he just stood there, staring straight ahead.

"Doctor? What is it?" she asked him poking him with a finger. Then she saw exactly what he was looking at. A short young woman stood over by the checkout counter laughing with the clerk. She looked like just an ordinary girl: blonde hair, blue eyes, and plump cheeks with lots of color in them. Amy looked back at her doctor. His eyes sparkled, and his cheeks became very red, his smile…..it wasn't like any smile she had seen before. This was the smile that Rory gave her; this was a smile that exemplified love.

"You know her?"

"I did"

"Well…..are you going to go talk to her?"

The Doctor looked at her with stern eyes full of rage. "No! We're leaving! Right now!" he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her off the rack of clothes but Amy clutched onto the clothes as hard as she could. "Doctor! No! It's a sale! Come on! Go have a chat with your friend while I rummage around" he kept pulling on her and then suddenly stopped.

"Uh hello. Is everything alright?"

The girl stood there in front of them while The Doctor and Amy were frozen. "Yeh! We're fine. Just…uhh… deciding which shirt I should try on." She pulled up a bright orange cropped top. "Well hey! Found what I was looking for. I'll be right back!" and Amy was gone in seconds. She sprinted over to the dressing room, leaving The Doctor and the girl alone.

They stood in awkward silence for a couple minutes then the girl broke the ice.

"That your girlfriend?"

"No! She's...uh...my sister"

"You lot don't look much alike"

"Yeah… uh we get that a lot"

She smiled showing her pearl white teeth, "I'm Rose" he smiled back at her while he dug his toe into the ground, and "I'm John… so you work here?" Rose pulled off some shirts off the rack and piled them into a basket, "Yeah. Just started. I'm thinkin' I might quit. My mum got this job for me but it doesn't pay well". The Doctor smiled to himself,

"Oh Jackie" he mumbled

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing, never mind"

Amy returned with a large smile on her face. She obnoxiously waved her hand in the air, "Hi, sorry I'm Amy… his...uh…" "His sister... yeah he told me. I'm Rose" Rose shook hands with Amy. "You tourists? Your accent sounds Scottish?" Amy nodded, "Well yeah I'm Scottish but I lived most of my life here. I grew up in Leadworth near Gloucester." The Doctor subtly took hold on Amy's arm, "It's was nice talking to you Rose, but Amy here needs to return home before our mother becomes very cross with me"

"Well John and Amy it was really nice meeting you two. Maybe I will see you two again. Bye John, bye Amy" Rose smiled as she walked back up to the checkout counter. The Doctor led Amy towards the entrance.

"John? Who's John?"

"Never mind that"

The Doctor gave one last look at his darling Rose and then left the shop.

2.

As soon as they stepped out of the door they were amazed at what they saw.

"We're at the beach?

"Amy...what did I tell you?"

"Yeah, yeah I know. 'Trust nothing you see, hear, touch, smell, or taste' "

"Good girl"

Amy placed her hands on her hips and began to pout, "But Doctor, why are we here? What's going on?" The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and waved it around, "It seems to be some kind void. Not the Void" Amy frowned, "That doesn't really explain much to me". The doctor put up a hand to caution Amy. "Quiet." "What is it, Doctor?"

As they stood on a hill bellow them were two figures. A short girl with blonde hair and opposite to her was a tall man with spiked brown hair wearing a brown trench coat.

"My god…" The Doctor mumbled.

"Isn't that rose?"

Amy took a step forward. "Amy don't. We need to go" Amy shook her head in refusal and slowly sneaked down the tiny hill and made her way to hide behind a boulder. She could hear the two figures speaking to each other.

"Am I ever going to see you again?"

"You can't"

"What are you going to do?"

"I've got the TARDIS. Same old life. The last of the Time Lords."

Questions spontaneously popped up in Amy's head. _The last of the Time Lords?_What was this guy talking about? The Doctor, Amy's Doctor was the last of the Time Lord. And what about the TARDIS what was this guy talking about?

"I….I love you" Rose sobbed. The man smiled weakly, "Quite right too" pausing with a sigh the man began to speak again.

"Amy! Why don't you listen to me? I told you" The Doctor stopped speaking and the man continued.

"And I suppose…if it's my last chance to say it…Rose Tyler..."

Then the man disappeared into thin air. He was just gone like that. Rose stood there crying her eyes out for a couple minutes. It seemed like hours, she stood there crying and staring at the spot the man once stood in. Finally Rose returned back to a group of people behind her and they slowly walked away, into the distance.

"Let's go, Amy" The Doctor whispered as he grabbed her wrist pulling her back up the hill to where the TARDIS sat. As they got up the hill Amy pulled away from him.

"Who is that man?"

"He's no one."

"Doctor, he's defiantly not no one! He spoke about being the last of the Time Lords and traveling in the TARDIS!"

The Doctor looked at her with no emotion and said nothing. Amy looked at him with stern eyes.

"This is why I don't trust you! You continuously beg me to give you my trust when you keep secrets from me! I tell you all about my life, about Rory, about my family but you say nothing about yours! How can I trust a man I know nothing about! For all I know you could be some ex- convict planning to waste my life away." She took in a big sigh, "I guess this is what I get for gallivanting off with a strange man the night before my wedding". He looked at her with sorrowful eyes. Amy stood there waiting for the Doctor to explain himself but he said nothing. Amy nodded, "I want to go home".

As she stepped over to the TARDIS the Doctor mumbled something. Amy whipped her head around, "What?" suddenly The Doctor became enraged with anger.

"THAT MAN WAS ME!"

"But how? That man looks nothing like you! You're-"

"AMY! I AM THE LAST OF THE TIME LORDS! I AM THE ONE WHO SAVES THE UNIVERSE AFTER TIME AND TIME AGAIN! I SENT THE CYBERMEN AND DALEKS INTO THE VOID. THAT MAN LEFT HER IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE! THAT MAN LOVED HER! HE LOVED HER MORE THAN THE UNIVERSE IT'SELF!"

The Doctor paused, catching his breath. Tiny droplets fell from his eyes and he collapsed on the ground looking dazed, "I was the one who sent her into the parallel universe". Amy lowered to his side watching him carefully. He looked into her eyes; Amy could feel the sadness in him. He looked vulnerable, and The Doctor was never vulnerable.

"That man was me. I loved her, Amy. I loved her"

Amy sat next to him, putting an arm around him. She rested her head on his shoulder and he leaned his head against hers. They sat there in silence.

"I remember seeing her for the very first time. She was brilliant. You two have that in common. We made promises to each other that we would spend forever together. I thought we would until the Cybermen and the Daleks came to Earth through the Void. The only way to save humanity was open the void and let the aliens be sucked in. Anyone who has been through the Void would be suck through. I sent her to a parallel world to keep her safe." The Doctor and Amy sat on the tiny hill overlooking a beach. They sat side by side staring out into the horizon.

"You did it to save her. Because you loved her"

"I know. But ever since then I have felt this disappointment for myself. I threw her away and I never even got to tell her I loved her"

A tiny breeze blew and sound of the waves swished and squashed as Amy took a deep breath in and then out. The Doctor closed his eyes and began to speak, "I've watched the people I love die. That's the curse of the Time Lords. I never grow old and humans wither and decay. And to say that's the worst of it: I become a totally different person. That's how regeneration works. Once I'm critically injured my body heals it's by making a new body for me. It's hard going around with a new face."

"Do you lose your memory?"

"No. that is one fortunate thing I keep but the memory pains me when I see an old friend and they don't realize who I am"

He looked at her and smiled.

"But I have you, Amelia Pond."

Amy gave him an apologetic smile, "For now." He looked back at her smiling enthusiastic, "Then we better waste no time. Life is short." He got up and started walking to the TARDIS.

"Doctor,"

He turned around, facing her

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever see her again? Rose I mean"

He looked at her with compassionate eyes, and a slight smile "Yeah. She came back to help me but she had to go back." His tiny smile turned into a frown, "I sent her home with the wrong doctor".

Amy got up, off her butt and followed him into the TARDIS.

The Doctor jumped up and down in glee, "I figured out our little TARDIS hiccup." He held out his hand and in his palm where little sparkling specks. They were familiar and she had seen these before. He smiled "psychic pollen. These nasty little buggers keep getting in here." He opened the TARDIS door and let them go. They dissolved in the black space.

"Where to now, Amy?"

"Take me back to when the Cybermen and the Daleks invaded"

He looked at serious eyes. She looked straight into his eyes.

"I want to remember what happened"


End file.
